Welcome to Hogwarts, Demigods and mortals
by harrypotterfanforever247
Summary: submit demigods/wizards or witches magical demigods it's hopefully going to be different than anything else DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Form Subment

Welcome my friend told me that I should either do a submit a witch/wizard so a submit a demigod so, I'm doing both here's what I need

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Parent/Godly Parent:

Mortal parent:

Siblings:

Personality:

Favorite weapon:

Favorite magical item (not counting wands):

Favorite camp activity:

Age when came to camp (not older than 11):

Wand core:

Wood used in wand:

House:

Blood Status:

Quidditch? (Position):

Favorite Class:

Least Favorite Class:

Pet:

Eyes:

Hair:

Complexion:

Body Type:

Animagi?:

Romance:

Friends (Submit another one, pick canon, or pick other submitted characters):

Enemies (Same as Friends):

Other:  
> <p>


	2. list

Hi guys! I'm so happy to get so many reviews! First I will say thing I forgot then I will post the list!  
>Ok there will be 25 kids per house the story will never close. If you submit someone after i start the story or if you submit the 26, 27, 28, etc. than you will be a first year next year at the beginning of my story all of the lovely oc's will be first years if you don't put a house I will choose based on your personality's and finally you do not have to be a demigod you can just be a just plain wizard Now for the list Slytherin Whitetree - son of Hades (weasleytwins4eva)<br>2.  
>3.<br>4.  
>5.<br>6.  
>7.<br>8.  
>9.<br>10.  
>11.<br>12.  
>13.<br>14.  
>15.<br>16.  
>17.<br>18.  
>19.<br>20.  
>21.<br>22.  
>23.<br>24.  
>25.<br>Gryffindor Andrea Trent - daughter of Hecate (Rosewolf Cahill)  
>Adrasteia - daughter of Hades (It's me)<br>Cromwell - mortal (c0dy88)  
>Berry - son of Apollo (A Sky Full of Lighters)<br>Evans - daughter of Artemis (A Sky Full of Lighters)  
>Evans - daughter of Artemis (Tacoswilltakeovertheworld)<br>7.  
>8.<br>9.  
>10.<br>11.  
>12.<br>13.  
>14.<br>15.  
>16.<br>17.  
>18.<br>19.  
>20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.  
>Hufflepuff Fine - daughter of Isis (susan finch fletchly)<br>2.  
>3.<br>4.  
>5.<br>6.  
>7.<br>8.  
>9.<br>10.  
>11.<br>12.  
>13.<br>14.  
>15.<br>16.  
>17.<br>18.  
>19 20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.  
>Ravnclaw Hansen - daughter of Hermes (catz r the all time best)<br>Smith - daughter of Athena (waterpoloplayer )  
>Farren - son of Poseidon (LordPotter123)<br>Giblin - Mortal (susan finch fletchly )  
>5.<br>6.  
>7.<br>8.  
>9.<br>10.  
>11.<br>12.  
>13.<br>14.  
>15.<br>16.  
>17.<br>18.  
>19.<br>20.  
>21.<br>22.  
>23.<br>24.  
>25. <div> 


	3. updated list NEED HUFFLEPUFFS

Hi guys! I'm so happy to get so many reviews! First I will say thing I forgot then I will post the list!  
>Ok there will be 25 kids per house the story will never close. If you submit someone after i start the story or if you submit the 26, 27, 28, etc. than you will be a first year next year at the beginning of my story all of the lovely oc's will be first years if you don't put a house I will choose based on your personality's and finally you do not have to be a demigod you can just be a just plain wizard Now for the list Slytherin 1. Griffin Whitetree - son of Hades (weasleytwins4eva)<br>2. Asha Ricci - hunter of Artemis (XxxMidnightsnowxx)  
>3. Arabelle Eden Harley - daughter of Hades (PawsForThought)<br>4.  
>5.<br>6.  
>7.<br>8.  
>9.<br>10.  
>11.<br>12.  
>13.<br>14.  
>15.<br>16.  
>17.<br>18.  
>19.<br>20.  
>21.<br>22.  
>23.<br>24.  
>25.<br>Gryffindor 1. Desdemona Andrea Trent - daughter of Hecate (Rosewolf Cahill)  
>2. Carter Adrasteia - daughter of Hades (It's me)<br>3. Cassandra Cromwell - mortal (c0dy88)  
>4. Ryo Berry - son of Apollo (A Sky Full of Lighters)<br>5. Katarina Evans - daughter of Artemis (A Sky Full of Lighters)  
>6. Selene Evans - daughter of Artemis (Tacoswilltakeovertheworld)<br>7. Aurora Johnson - daughter of Hestia sort of (TheCuteNerd)  
>8. Stevie May Lorenzi - daughter of Nyx (Helen and Nikola44)<br>9.  
>10.<br>11.  
>12.<br>13.  
>14.<br>15.  
>16.<br>17.  
>18.<br>19.  
>20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.  
>Hufflepuff 1. Morgan Fine - daughter of Isis (susan finch fletchly)<br>2.  
>3.<br>4.  
>5.<br>6.  
>7.<br>8.  
>9.<br>10.  
>11.<br>12.  
>13.<br>14.  
>15.<br>16.  
>17.<br>18.  
>19 20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.  
>Ravnclaw 1. Willow Hansen - daughter of Hermes (catz r the all time best)<br>2. Lily Smith - daughter of Athena (waterpoloplayer )  
>3. James Farren - son of Poseidon (LordPotter123)<br>4. Landon Giblin - Mortal (susan finch fletchly )  
>5. Payton Mielzwetski - daughter of Apollo (catz r the all time best)<br>6. Rosepetal Marie - daughter of Athena (harrypotterfanforever247)  
>7.<br>8.  
>9.<br>10.  
>11.<br>12.  
>13.<br>14.  
>15.<br>16.  
>17.<br>18.  
>19.<br>20.  
>21.<br>22.  
>23.<br>24.  
>25. <div> 


	4. NEED More PEOPLES

Is Savanna O'Connor a Hogswart student or is she just a demigod?  
>Slytherin<br>1. Griffin Whitetree - son of Hades (weasleytwins4eva)  
>2. Asha Ricci - daughter of a Hunter of Artemis (XxxMidnightsnowxx)<br>3. Arabelle Eden Harley - daughter of Hades (PawsForThought)  
>4. Kanji Obake - son of Chaos (perhea)<br>5. Jaden Marena - son of Zeus (LordPotter123)  
>6. Isabelle Troy - daughter of Hermes (pepe1800)<br>7. Nefertari Raine Nejem - daughter of Hades (Goddess of the Chibi Dragon)  
>8.Victoria Noel - daughter of Nike (alwaysbeingme98)<br>9.  
>10.<br>11.  
>12.<br>13.  
>14.<br>15.  
>16.<br>17.  
>18.<br>19.  
>20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.  
>Gryffindor<br>1. Desdemona Andrea Trent - daughter of Hecate (Rosewolf of the half- flooding)  
>2. Carter Adrasteia - daughter of Hades (It's me)<br>3. Cassandra Cromwell - mortal (c0dy88)  
>4. Ryo Berry - son of Apollo (The Daughter of Deaths)<br>5. Katarina Evans - daughter of Artemis (The Daughter of Deaths)  
>6. Selene Evans - daughter of Artemis (Tacoswilltakeovertheworld)<br>7. Aurora Johnson - daughter of Hestia (TheCuteNerd)  
>8. Stevie May Lorenzi - daughter of Nyx (Helen and Nikola44)<br>9. Brooke Angelica Flower - daughter of Poseidon ()  
>10. Arina Jackson - daughter of Poseidon (thebigthree)<br>11. Joyce Detora - daughter of Athena (Percabeth03)  
>12. Rose Parker - daughter of Hermes (The First Maraudette)<br>13.Mark Raith - son of Hephaestus (GoldenSteel)  
>14.<br>15.  
>16.<br>17.  
>18.<br>19.  
>20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.  
>Hufflepuff<br>1. Keaton Gutenberg - son of Hephaestus (like. Aliens)  
>2. Matthew Troy - son of Hermes (pepe1800)<br>3. Abagail James - daughter of Hecate (BookLoverX100000)  
>4. Fain Malensie - ? (2maidengoddessess)<br>5. Remy Adrasteia - son of Hermes (It's me)  
>6. Kayla Majik - daughter of Persephone (It's me)<br>7. Felix Ventura - son of Fortuna (MacBud94)  
>8. Allison Peterson - daughter of Artemis (Harry Shugo Potter Chara)<br>9. Arthur vi Procella - son of Poseidon (Yoshikuni Miyako)  
>10. Natasha Rose Nilsen - daughter of Apollo (susan finch fletchly)<br>11. Emma White - Daughter of Apollo (The First Maraudette)  
>12. Nicola Philipi - daughter of Hermes (susan finch fletchly)<br>13.  
>14.<br>15.  
>16.<br>17.  
>18.<br>19.  
>20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.  
>Ravnclaw<br>1. Willow Hansen - daughter of Hermes (catz r the all time best)  
>2. Lily Smith - daughter of Athena (waterpoloplayer )<br>3. James Farren - son of Poseidon (LordPotter123)  
>4. Morgan Fine - daughter of Isis (susan finch fletchly)<br>5. Rosepetal Marie - daughter of Athena (harrypotterfanforever247)  
>6. Cameron Morgan Ried - son of Thantos (Bob)<br>7. Mackenzie Jacobi - daughter of Hermes (catz r the all time best)  
>8. Milah Chambers - daughter of Apollo (catz are the all time best)<br>9. Avery Kriozere - daughter of Thanatos (Goddess of the Chibi Dragon)  
>10. Ciel la Dicax - son of Zeus (Yoshikuni Miyako)<br>11. Alica vi Procella - daughter of Poseidon (Yoshikuni Miyako)  
>12. Payton Mielzwetski - daughter of Apollo (catz r the all time best)<br>13.  
>14.<br>15.  
>16.<br>17.  
>18.<br>19.  
>20.<br>21.  
>22.<br>23.  
>24.<br>25.


End file.
